


Up All Night

by T_Philips



Series: A Collection of Things [5]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Arguments, Choking, M/M, Slapping, michael has insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Philips/pseuds/T_Philips
Summary: He's had insomnia his whole life, but he finally sleeps the whole night with a little help from T.





	

Michael can't remember the last time he has slept a whole night without any guilt keeping him awake or terror filling his dreams and shaking him from his slumber. He never slept well as a kid, and the constant running and stealing he did in his teenage years didn't help either. Football practice in high school would never leave him tired, not even conditioning or weights would tire him out after multiple hours and reps. He'd stay up all night watching black and white movies he found under his parents bed while they were at work after he heard his parents retire to their small bedroom in the townhouse flat they owned out in the Midwest. The movies helped him relax a bit and he was able to go into the story of the pictures being displayed in front of him instead of worrying all night about his father barging into his room to yell at him for his poor effort during the most recent game. Once the full ride scholarship was taken from him after his injury and his parents had decided it was high time for him to drop from the nest, sleep wasn't an option anymore. 

He spent most nights during his twenties pickpocketing the drunk patrons who were inside the dingy little clubs they had in the next town over and couch surfed until he landed one of the biggest jobs he'd ever been offered to do. He'd already been in and out of jail twice, and the concept didn't scare him anymore. Stealing from convenience stores and making profit off of whore running was what he planned on doing for the rest of his twenties, occasionally hitting small restaurants when times were rough but smuggling cargo wasn't exactly his line of work. After the cargo run, things turned on its head. 

He had a partner now and gained the responsibility to take care of another human being in the first time in his life. Trevor was the lanky kid's name. He had passion and drive that drove him up the wall, out the window and down the street till everyone around bled. He balanced out Michael's internal need to be safe and calculated by being wild and rash and like nothing Michael had ever seen from another person. At first they spent days apart, only coming together to plan their next hit and scout, but the months that followed had the two men forever Chinese finger trapped to each other. Slowly but surely they began to form a bond that Michael had doubted from their first encounter, he never imagined that he'd be anything more than an acquaintance with a likely high school drop out and outcast, but the crazy the other boy possessed dream him in more each time the other would go off in a tirade. The nights they spent together were never used to catch up on much needed sleep but spent talking, arguing, fighting and sharing countless blunts. Trevor convinced him to do many gateway drugs that the teachers in health class would rave on about how the after effects could kill you, but Michael took anything Trevor managed to get from the homeless man down the block from their shitty motel just to spend some time with him outside of the work grind. 

Trevor loved him, and Michael figured it out quickly. He spent so much time with the man that he began to notice the way Trevor squeezed in next to him at the bar instead of waiting his turn and whispered in a tone that only Michael could hear, or stared at him from across the room at meetings. It's confused him and kept him up at night where he'd unconsciously watch and listen to Trevor murmur his name during his sleep, he could not figure out why for years. Not even after Amanda, the kids, and Davey came along. 

Even now he wonders why Trevor attached himself to him so quickly after the decade break they had and after he found out it was Brad that was buried in his grave, as he lays in his bed after the most full night of sleep he has ever had. Michael can't help but think about how it was back then, and how similar it is now that Trevor is back in his life. The other man still gives him the same looks at the club and squeezes into his personal space at the bar. He still snuggles up to him after Micheal has go to sleep and burrows into his side under the covers like a prairie dog. Yet, Michael still can't place a finger on it. 

He looks down at the puff of disheveled hair sticking up out of the covers on his right side and feels the other man's breath on his ribs as he shoves further into his body heat in his slumber, and the puff disappears under the covers. He smiles lightly, eyelids drooping slightly, as the long rest causes him to become tired again. He slides a hand down and pets the back of his partners head softly, thinking of the reason that the man who has threatened to kill him tens of thousands of ways suddenly is back again after all that he's done. 

The other man stirs slightly, breathing picking up as his body wakes. The covers on the bed shift as climbs his way back up Michaels body under them before they are ripped backwards by his large tattooed hand. Trevor scowls at the sunlight that fills the room and he blinks the tiredness from his eyes. Upon setting his sights on Michael's small smile he flashes a couple of dagger like teeth, "Mmm- Mornin'." He hums, flipping around to lay on his front.

"Good morning to you too." Michael replies, stretching out. 

Trevor catches his arm and stares down at the back of his elbow, "You feelin' it still?" He asks, poking at the visible vein at the inside of Michaels joint. 

Michael's eyebrows come together, "Feeling what? What have you done?"

"You were complaining about not sleeping long enough through the night so I gave you a syringe of my favorite sleep solution. Looks like it worked, given that you look happy and not like a troll who's bridge has fallen on top of 'im." Trevor says, pinching slightly around the vein he had pumped full of sleep aid. 

"Are you kidding me!?" Michael yells suddenly, ripping his arm away from the drug addict and in the process knocking him in the face with it before flinging himself onto the other man. "You fuckin' drugged me!?" He yells, face going red with anger. 

"Yeah- because sleeping beauty doesn't gets good sleep ever and is losing her beau-" 

"You prick! I thought I fuckin' actually slept all night, you asshole!" Michael interrupts wrapping his big hands around Trevor's neck above the tattoo that runs around it in a mock choking way. "You lil shit!"

"I was just hel-" Trevor can't finish his sentence as Michael puts pressure around his windpipe, cutting off the circulation to his brain.

"You're lucky I'm not dead from that shit!"

"Ah-" Trevor tries but Michaels hands continue to tighten, his windpipe taking a beating as it starts to collapse.

Michael doesn't say anything else just squeezes harder, watching Trevor struggle to get from underneath his hold as he turns red and purple. He knows Trevor could easily switch their positions with his strength but he doesn't, just struggles to get the hands off his throat and stays still. Michael snaps suddenly, ripping his hands from the other man's threat and slapping him hard across the face. He recoils at his own actions and gets off the other man, hear his raging breathing fill the room as he tried desperately to catch his breath. 

"M- mike-m ichael..... I love you." 

"I know." He replies, "I don't know why you do though."

"I just do."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just love you more than anything." 

"Why?"

"I just- oh, shut the fuck up and give me my morning snack." Trevor moves quickly, launching himself off the bed and onto his knees in front Michael.


End file.
